


The Normal Heart: What if?

by cumberbatched



Category: The Normal Heart (2014)
Genre: Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Ned - Freeform, Romance, The Normal Heart, felix - Freeform, hbo, mark ruffalo - Freeform, matt bomer - Freeform, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbatched/pseuds/cumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Felix never would have gotten sick? Ned and Felix enjoy a glass of red wine as the sun sets over the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Normal Heart: What if?

**Author's Note:**

> The Normal Heart is one of my favorite (if not my favorite) movies. I wouldn't change the story if I could but I kind of feel like Ned and Felix deserved a happy ending, so here's a short drabble of how their life together would have been.

As Ned poured the red wine into two glasses he looked outside. There he was. The love of his life sitting in a chair, with an empty one next to him, looking out over the ocean. The sun was setting and the sky was painted orange. Ned leaned up against the kitchen counter and enjoyed the view for a while before he walked out through the doorway and towards Felix who looked up at him when he reached the chairs. A soft and loving smile spread across his lips as he took the glass Ned had handed him.

“Thank you,” Felix said and took a sip as Ned sat down in the chair right next to him. They sat there for a while, just admiring the view in a comfortable silence. Ned’s hand found Felix’s and their fingers intertwined.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Felix said looking over at Ned who didn’t pay much attention to the sky or the ocean for that matter. He was studying every feature on his lover’s face as he had enjoyed the multicolored view. 

“Yes you are,” Ned said and smiled. Felix laughed.

“Cheesy,” Felix said. “That was cheesy. You can do better.” 

“Yeah, well” Ned said shrugging his shoulders as he took another sip of his wine. He then leaned in and kissed Felix with so much love and gentleness.

Felix looked back to the ocean while thinking how grateful he was for this exact moment. Ned and him had been together now for over ten years and he was just as in love with him as the day they had met. The first years had been rough with the epidemic and Ned’s idea that he had to do something or no one else would. Felix loved Ned’s passion and his courage, but most of all he loved moments like this. When it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered.


End file.
